Twin Circumstances
by A.S. Maverick
Summary: She's perfect. She's a goth. Hana and Rin as twins. But why is it that Rin's boyfriend, Haru is the one who truly understands Hana? Hmmm...
1. Hatred

AN: hey! This is my first fruits basket fic and it's a Hana/Haru pairing. Ya' know, lot's of questions are in my mind right now, like why did Hana/Haru pairing existed though I'm a fan of it and does Hana looks like Rin very much like other says? Hmmm…that's why Hana and Rin are gonna be twins in this story…So enjoy

HANA'S POV

Tohru, Arisa and I are walking around the school's corridors, like I usually do between break times. I love it when I'm with them, even though where not as popular as Rin. Yeah, she's my sister, the oh-so-perfect-girl on campus. It's a mistake that we are born as twins. But what will I do, we looked very the same. I am a goth and a stupid psychic who's feared at many times. She is beautiful, perfect. Girls at our school definitely hate her. They said their boyfriends are going crazy about her. Stupid. Now, girls hate her more when they heard the news about Hatsuharu Sohma and she is officially boyfriends. Oh, speaking of the hottest couple, here they are, walking towards our direction. As usual, no greetings at all. As if we're not mentally and physically officiated. When they passed by I heard a voice called my name.

"Hana" I looked at the person who just spoke my name. It's Hatsuharu. I just looked at him and didn't bother to stop walking, as if I didn't hear him. He just smiled and returns his focus on her girlfriend. It's not unusual for him to greet me like that. I'm just quite upset that my own sister didn't greet me at school…ever, and I hate her for that.

I hate her so much.

END OF HANA'S POV

"Hana is something wrong?" Tohru asked her friend concerned.

"Yeah you're totally spaced out. Are you ok?" Added Arisa.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine" answered Hana.

The three then headed to their room for the next class.

"Ms. Hanajima?" called the teacher.

"Yes sir?" two voices answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Hanajima Saki?" asked the teacher again properly."Your history teacher told me that you have to pick something at the faculty room." Hana stands and walked outside the room's door.

Meanwhile, Haru was having his break at the men's comfort room. Suddenly, after doing his thing there, he saw someone was walking at the middle of the corridor. He walked towards the person he saw and called out.

"Hana!"

Hana looked at him coldly and continued walking like she's not bothering him at all.

"Hey, Hanajima Saki"

"How'd you know I AM Saki?" Hana asks while she stares at him blankly.

Haru smirk "Just a wild secret. Hey, where are you up to?"

"To the faculty" Hana says not looking at the guy beside him.

"So, what will you do there?"

"I don't know"

"Do you need a company?"

"No."

"Oh come on Hana, why are you so cold to me?" Haru frankly said.

"Just leave me alone, go to my sister and do the messing with her." Hana then walked faster and left him behind.

Haru then laughed "Damn she's cute when annoyed."

**Dismissal time…**

"Hana-chan, what did you get from the faculty a while a go?" the sweet brown haired-girl asked.

"Term papers I need to finish."

"You mind if we help you with that?" offered Arisa to her friend.

"No, I'm fine with it. You can go home with Tohru now. I think I will have my over time at school today." The denpa explained.

"Are you sure, Hana-chan?" Hanajima just nodded and bid their goodbyes.

HANA'S POV

It's a tiring day for me at school, like I have to finish these damn term papers. It's already 7:00 in the evening and still, I 'm not done yet. I think my sister is already at home, with her boyfriend since our mom and dad where having their business trip. It's just me and my 'TWIN'. Yeah, great.

"At last it's finish" I whispered in relief feeling that I have it worked for 4 hours. I stepped outside the school and headed for home. It's quite unusual for me to be dismissed at these very late hours. I opened the door of my house and as I suspected, the Sohma guy is there, flirting with my sister or who knows what happened before I came inside. I walked straight to the kitchen and didn't bother them at all. Who cares, I'm hungry. Then eventually, Rin spoke to me.

"It's already late, what happened to you?" She asked me with her elder-sister like voice.

"None of your concern" I answered her coldly. She glared at me badly "The food is at the fridge goth girl." Ok, she thinks that if she calls me like that, she can embarrass me to anyone else like Hatsuharu is here like now, witnessing how we 'bond' like sisters.

"Thank you, flirt." I stepped outside the living room and focused to the kitchen. I thought. It's really a relief when I see her, boiling like that. It's hilarious because she's so stupid.

END OF HANA'S POV

Meanwhile, Haru and Rin are having their conversations at the living room.

"Rin, you ok?" asked his boyfriend.

Rin brushed his angry, flushed face and cleared her throat. "Nah, I'm fine, just because of that stupid girl! Hey, honey (It's making me sick!) why don't I just take a shower and wait here ok?" Rin said with a wild smirk in her face. Haru smiled and nodded to the girl. When Rin disappeared, he looked at the kitchen's entrance and decided to check on Hana.

When he entered inside the kitchen, he saw Rin's twin, sitting at one of the chairs, eating her dinner alone. Haru looked on Hana, seeing her spaced out and didn't sensed him enter the kitchen.

"Uhhh…Hana…" The boy called out. Hana seemed shock and slightly jumped because of that voice.

"You again? What do you want?" Hana just asked him, hiding her of being spaced out.

"Nah, I just need someone to talk to, Rin's having her shower."

"Disgusting she is, having her shower with a boy around." Hana stopped eating in total disgust to her sister.

Haru laughs "I think that would be…fine." Haru walked at the table and sat at the chair beside her. When Hanajima felt her closeness to Haru she instantly sensed this unusual wave from the boy. _'He's….'_

"Just, stop bugging me, and stay away ok?" Hana stands on where she sits and tries to slip away the room but suddenly, he stopped her with his hands.

"Sorry but I'll not let you."

"What's the matter with you? What do you want from me? You already have my sister. Aren't you sick and tired of looking at her face that's definitely like mine?" Hana cried.

"Hey, I don't know if why you are so cold to me, but can we please, please, please be friends?"

"Friends? Are you serious? Hatsuharu Sohma will be friends with a goth? Your kidding. And I don't want to be friends on people who are educated just to flirt around." Hana rejected the request. Besides, she knows that Rin will absolutely disagree on her boyfriend's proposal.

"Well, maybe I can change that just for you." Hana started to blush

"See your flirting again"

"Phuleeese?" Haru showed of those unusually puppy eyes. When she saw those irritating puppy eyes in front of her a smile grew unconsciously on her lips.

"You are so impossible Sohma." the two laughed and looked like their thing sounds interesting.

But just few steps away, mad eyes are looking at them…

"Don't mess up with me, sis…"

HANA'S POV

At last, I am now nuzzling the comfort of my bed. I can't believe I have this kind of conversation with the Sohma guy. Though I'm pretty cold to him, but I can believe I have my smile with that pathetic jerk and now, he's considering us to be friends. But what I worry about is his waves. Oh well, I'll just stop considering that as a thought. All I need to do now is to prepare for our hiking and camping tomorrow. (sigh) another boring day I guess.

END OF HANA'S POV

AN: Sorry for Rin fans out there coz' she'll be the villain for this story. Sorry about that! If you have some answers on my questions just include it in your reviews if you don't mind…thanks


	2. Conclusion

CHAPTER 2

"On to your places, everyone!"

The students seem to be prepared on their camping trip at the mountains. The teachers in charge advised them on their trip and gave them rules before they enter the bus.

"If everything's clear, let's get going!"

"Yeah!" answered everyone.

At the other corner of the bus the friends Tohru, Hana and Arisa are having their time together.

"Hey, you'd better be ready Hana, it will be a very rough trip eh" The Yankee teased Hana.

"Stop it Arisa, Hana might be upset." Tohru defended.

"Don't take my weakness in this seriously, I'll be fine." Hana smiled and take a look on the three guys across their seat. "Are those three taking it more seriously than ours?" Hana pointed. The cousins Yuki, Kyou and Haru Sohma were having their 'great' time.

'_I promise I'll defeat that damn rat and that jerk coward cow!'_

'_That stupid cat should be given a lesson!'_

'_I'll show these guys how to camp. Ugh! Losers!'_

"Hey, what's the fire about? We are actually burning here! So hot!"

"Oh, shut up Yankee!"

"So, the little red head pussy cat, angry again. I'm afraid!" Teased Arisa with a very playful smile.

"I had enough of you, damn-!"

Yuki cautiously sit next to Tohru and greeted her. "Ugh! The two started it again."

"Yeah, how long will they fight like this? Oh, by the way, you're really taking this trip seriously don't you?"

"Uhhh…sort of. Hey, what about Hanajima?" Yuki looked at Hana.

"She said she'll be fine."

"I remembered when we have our last camping trip; she didn't even finish our hiking. Next is she stepped at a rock and roll over the hill. Ohh! That hurts! Next is she got a fever, don't know why and then-."

"You don't have to remember me the whole story, Yuki" Hana pouted.

"I apologize, sweetly. I just remembered Haru when we are at middle school. He's one limp guy that time. Hey Haru!" Yuki called out. "We're just talking here about your stupid reminiscence at our camping trip before!"

"Oh, quit it would you? Especially that my 'friend' Hana is listening" Haru smirk.

"Oh yeah, when did Hanajima befriends with the stupid like you!" Kyou boastfully entered their conversation. Yuki stiffened as he saw their cousin's face is starting to twitch bit by bit, forming dark shadows on his face, devious grin appears, a sign… _'Black Haru'_

"YOU CALLIN' ME A STUPID YOU DAMN ASS HELLO KITTY?"

"Hey, stupid cat, just apologize to Haru ok?"

"NO WAY, RAT!" Kyou throws himself and…

/SLAP/BLAG/PACK!

Their professor noticed something UNUSUAL back there

"Is there a problem over there?"

The 3 stood. "Nothing sir. Actually we are having the greatest time of our lives!"

/SLAP/BLAG/PACK!

Hana just knock herself out of the mess every people at the back side of the bus where into especially the quarrelling Sohma's out there. She relaxed her back onto the soft covers of the chair and put on her ears the earpiece and listens peacefully to the music. But for some reason, the noise kept bugging her and feels really irritated. She didn't do it in purpose but her mouth unconsciously shut everyone.

"SHUT UP MORONS! YOUR STUPID NONSENSE IS BREAKING THE EAR OUT OF ME!"

Everyone, not expecting the 'historical' happening returned to their sits and stares at her with gods-what-have-you-done-to-her look. Surprisingly, Haru is stopped from transforming on his black side.

"Wow! Hana, you happened to break Haru's black side being" Arisa told her friend, eyebrows became higher.

Hana answered defensively "No I'm not"

"Yes you did! Your…your incredible! I mean how you did…"

"Knock it off Kyou. It's not like it's a big deal. I just shouted and that's all."

Yuki interrupted. "Look, he's at peace right now. Surprisingly, you've done the thing that even his parents or even his 'girlfriend' didn't. Now, would you tell if it's a big deal or not?"

'_Rin haven't done that, shut up!'_ Hana just thought of it and just relaxed herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"AHHHHH…It's great to be here!" Arisa stretched and inhaled the freshness of the camp.

"Yeah! And the view over here is lovely. I wonder where Yuki and the other's room are."

"Tohru, I think their room is somewhere here especially that I sensed already their presence behind that door." Hana's senses indeed are correct. Arisa opened the door when two Sohma's slump before the floor.

"It's not polite if someone's listening to other's conversation. By the way where's the white-haired boy." Hana asked curiously, wondering why only the two is bugging them.

"Ugh! He's there at the field, minding his own business." Kyou informed.

"Hey, are you three going downstairs? We're heading for a tour around, wanna come?" Yuki suggested.

"Cool!"

"It's fine with me, Hana-chan you coming?"

"It will be nice but it will be nicer if partners will have a good time with partners am I right?" Hana gave a pale smile but hides a sneaky plan on her mind. The four went blushing as Hana expected. "Go on; just call me if the assembly will start. Have a great time" Hana proceeded to fix her things and mop it all up while the four heads for a 'goodtime'.

Meanwhile, at the light soothing breeze of the green field, Haru was having his relaxation. He manages to collect himself from the aching back, pain in the chest…_'looks like the cat had beaten me up again' _ He thought. While feeling that this will be a time for a great time someone just interrupted his 'well-being'.

"Haru?" Haru looked at the person who just called him meters away when he recognized the face. Knowing that it's Hana, he called out her name.

"Hana!"

But…

"You've just call me Hana! Knock on earth it's me RIN!" the girl whom just Haru thought it was Hana, flared up. "We look that the same but I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"S-sorry…I just uhhh…just beaten up and you know, got amnesia…" Haru forcefully laughed at himself.

"I saw you last night, talking to that goth girl and it _looks interesting _huh?"

"Yeah, that was interesting, what's the matter?"

"Look at you Hatsuharu Sohma, one of the top popularity in school, don't you get that, and she's only a weirdo psychic who's just fooling around."

"The way you speak, it seems that she's not your twin or even a sister at all.

"Just dreaming not to. Ok, I'll just put things straight up. I don't want you to talk or even accompany that stupid weird looking girl ever again, do you understand me."

"Why, you jealous?" Haru smirks

"What! Jealous of her!"

"Listen, I just want to be friends with someone like her, because you're my girlfriend and she's your sister. Besides, what will happen to me if I will be friends with her if you're not thinking dirty thoughts about it? Just think of it Rin… The assembly starts any minute, gotta go" Just then, Haru got up on his heels and walked away. Rin, was left open-mouthed. Her anger is burning her flesh, like feeling being dumped of someone she likes just because of her sister.

'_Saki you'll pay for this!'_

**At the campsite **

"Ok, every group will be consisting of 3 members; the room grouping will be fine. Two of them will hike until they have their flag, according to the color assigned to them. When the two members arrive at the camp site, the last member will be the one to get the last flag there at that dark forest. You will not decide the one who's who. I will give the assignment. The first group who will finish the game wins. Understand?"

/murmurs/

"Ehem! Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good I'll do the assignment now"

At Yuki's group, Yuki and Haru will be the one to hike upside the mountain and Kyou will be the one to go at the forest. On Tohru's , Arisa and Tohru will the one's to hike, and unfortunately, on Hana's side she'll be the one to go to the forest. Hana's assignment will be not good to her but Rin's gonna be perfect thinking that her plan would be a success.

" On three, one, two, THREE! Hiking starts now!" All the students who will participate on this part started to run for the flag. As for the left ones they will wait until their co-members arrive.

'_Oh, Rin will be at the forest'_ Hana thought while she noticed her sister somewhere.

"Hey, Hana! Quiet are we?" Kyou just interrupted her thoughts.

"Nah, it's nothing. Forest phobia I guess."

"There's no way you'll be lost inside, there are directions there, indicating the right path, but can be if someone 'fix' it up."

"Thanks for the information AND the 'possibilities' that I can be lost inside."

**After an hour of waiting…**

Finally, the group of Yuki had arrived first, and then next is Rin's group, followed by Tohru's and the others. The person who's which will go to the forest started their 'journey' in it.

Things are going smoothly for our psychic at first. She managed to pass those obstacles inside. She saw her co-fortunes that were assigned at that damn forest for the flag and also saw Kyou that she knew she was going straight to the right path for the flag. But Rin's plans are not yet over…

'_Where is that…Ah! There you are! Haha!' _ Rin turn the arrows to the west, which is needed to be east to go to the campsite. _'See, you at campsite goth girl...if ever!' _Finally Rin had finished her dark plans and proceeded to the campsite with her flag.

Meanwhile, as Hana was searching for direction to the campsite, she saw the arrow pointing to west so she went to that direction. She didn't know that someone had turned it for her own danger.

After half an hour of searching it, one by one, students are starting to return to the campsite, but not Hana.

"Wait, Hana's not yet here." Tohru said concerned.

"Then we'll wait for her, besides it's not our plan to win right?" Arisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, but…" Kyou walked over to the two girls. "I think something's wrong. Hana is just at my back a while ago and our flags are just meters far, I saw her get it and I thought she's at my back all this time but now…"

**30 minutes passed…**

Their teachers and camp masters' walks towards them. "Honda, was Hanajima have not arrived yet? She's supposed to be here because directions are all over the forest. Looking at the clouds right now, I think a hard heavy rain will come"

"No, sir, she hasn't. I'm already worried about her. We must find her now" When, Tohru and Arisa was about to go, Yuki Kyou and Haru stopped them. Yuki then spoke.

"It's not safe for both of you to get to that forest, especially when it will rain"

"But…"

Haru added. "Stay, here, Hana will be fine and we will bring her here as soon as possible, so don't worry." After that the three left to find their friend. At the other side…

'_No it can't be…Haru will blaze onto the heavy rain to rescue her. The plan isn't…oh well, hope they find Hana'_

**Inside the forest…**

"Hana!"

"Hana!"

"Hana where are you!"

It's been half an hour of searching but the three boys has no clue where Hana had gotten. Worse it is, the rain started to fall. The three gathered and decided just to go on separate ways. Meanwhile, Hana was still wandering inside the forest when it started to rain heavier.

Rain chills Hana for some reason especially that thunders now occur. She walked faster and tried to use her psychic abilities to get out of the heck forest. But, luck hasn't come that her abilities fail her. Her senses aren't working, not at all.

'_Why do you need to be useless on times like this'_

Thunder. Lightning. Heavy rain. The poor girl ran this time, not taking the creeps, given by these strange things to her. Mud is all over her feet, she ran as fast as she could, not even knowing where her feet will bring her. Accidentally, she tipped her foot on a fallen branch and twisted her ankle. She tried to stand up but the pain is exquisite.

'_Stupid!...I have to get out of here! There is no way to give in…I have to be strong…'_

Then the girl fell into darkness.

HANA'S POV

Dark. Why did I end on this? Dark. My sister. I suspected her earlier. I feel it, but why I haven't done any action on it? How can her conscience take that her own bloodline will be in danger like this? She makes my life miserable, since I was born and new the idiotic idea of having her as a sister. Oh, what a life! I wanted to curse her, I know I have the ability but until now, I still accept the things she's throwing to me, like I've done something unwanted to her, but why? Why in the world I can't give my revenge on her. Is that because I still needed her, or love her as a sister? Yeah, I still like her, even though she put me on different tragic situations like this. I don't understand the fact that I love her but she loathed me! Is Hatsuharu…involved in this…?

I opened my eyes and wake in a minute that of darkness in me. I heard a voice…calling me, but I can't figure whose voice it is because of the loud heavy sound of the rain. Then, I was shocked who's the one who appeared in my vision. It's blurry, but I can recognize that white hair…

Hatsuharu…

"Hana! Hana you ok?" I can hear his concerned tone. I can see him looking at me, his eyes were soft and I can see him trembling. I don't understand why he's this concerned to me that's why my heart sank, remembering the times I've been so cold and aloof to him despite of considering me as his friend. I don't know but I tasted something. Salty. How can be rain so salty? No, it's not the rain…I-it's the liquid from my eyes. Tears. But why…this is not right, I shouldn't be crying like this…I

Then suddenly, I was surprised when arms enveloped me. They are warm and comforting, like Tohru's and Arisa's. But they are more different because I feel secured in those arms. I was really surprised especially it's from the Sohma guy.

"Why are you messing around? Don't you know that I'm worried about you!" The words are nearly a shout but I can't actually believe what he had said that my ears became deaf. "What did-you…"

"I said we're worried about you!" He repeated. Then free me in his arms. "Hey, you're hot. We better get outta' here before your fever got worse." He stands up and gave me his hands. I tried to stand but my ankle was badly hurt. I twitch in pain and slump back again on the ground. He noticed it and crouched again.

"Hey, what happened?"

"My ankle…" He gently checked on my foot.

"Oh, you've got sprain." He crouchedagain but this time, his back is facing me, inviting me to carry by him. "Come on, I'll carry you"

"But I can do it…" My pride doesn't give up.

"No buts…ok?" No options at all, I gently placed myself on his back. I feel uncomfortable but, later on I relaxed myself.

"You're not a heavy load at all." I saw him smiled and unconsciously lay my head on his back and continue it with a slumber.

END OF HANA'S POV

**On to the campsite…**

Tohru and Arisa saw the three boys with Hana, coming. He ran over them and checked everyone.

"Hey! You three fine?" Arisa started.

"Yeah we are, but Hana got high fever and a twisted ankle, we better get her at the clinic." Yuki informed.

"Right" All of them headed Hana to the clinic.

Rin at the other hand had seen everything from somewhere. Her face darkened while she saw how his boyfriend has been seriously concerned on her twin.

'_She's a b. Plans aren't yet finished sis. Nice time at camp but your dead at school!'_

AN: Rin is sooo bad here. But maybe she'll be nice at the end, who knows even me I don't know. So is this chapter fine? Reviews, reviews! Thankies!


End file.
